From DE 10 2006 006 441 A1 there is known a joint assembly with sealing means which comprises a constant velocity joint and a sealing membrane. The constant velocity joint comprises an outer joint part, an inner joint part, torque transmitting balls which are guided in ball tracks of the outer joint part and of the inner joint, as well as a ball cage in which the balls are held. The sealing membrane comprises an inner collar which is firmly connected to a sleeve at the inner joint part, as well as an outer collar which is firmly connected to an annular cap at the outer joint part. The sealing membrane comprises an annular fold between the inner collar and the outer collar.
The sealing elements in constant velocity joints, more particularly in propeller shafts of motor vehicles, are subjected to extreme conditions, above all high rotational speeds and high temperatures, with the seals suffering deformations which can leads to a reduced service life of the seal and thus of the constant velocity joint.